extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unifying Revelations
Unifying Revelations is a story written by [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! . The setting is Spherus Magna after Mata Nui has given his life to reunite the planet. Chapters Chapter I: The Voices "You are not important any more, you are obsolete." Chiara turned her head quickly and found herself staring into empty space. The Toa of Lightning grasped her own arm and pinched...maybe she was crazy. "They're coming...faster...deadlier..." Chiara turned around again...no...not crazy. "You won't matter when it comes." Chiara broke into a run, not looking back, not daring to. One thing for certain was that she would tell the person she trusted best with these "messages." ---- Orde looked at his sister then broke off into fits of laughter, "Hearing voices. Sure you haven't been spending too much time with the Makua?" Chiara shot Orde a annoyed look then repeated what she had heard, what Orde had now heard hundreds of times. "Well just remember the Piraka gave the Toa Nuva a beating after they thought they were 'invincible', maybe we're going to have an angry Mommy Skrall at our feet trying to kill us by chewing our feet off." "Again with the sarcasm, gee, why do I end up with the whacky ones?" "I ask myself the same question every day," Orde took one look at Chiara then reluctantly said, "sorry." The room was silent. Orde was waiting for Chiara to reveal something else while Chiara waited for Orde to make some lame joke. Neither did what the other expected. Orde groaned and Chiara giggled. "A Skrall's Mommy? How'd you get that?" Orde grinned, "Knew it'd make you laugh." ---- Tuyet had her eyes clamped shut. As she drifted through the multi-coloured oblivion she though back to her homeland, and water...she missed water. The cool sensation washing over her face. Her eyes opened. She felt the breeze slap her face and the birds chirping. Tuyet got to her feet. She liked being back, but felt justice had to be served, she needed power, and she just remembered hearing something about Golden Armor. Tuyet scanned her surroundings. Sea creatures were being moved by more Toa of Water then she had ever seen before. I could always "join in" and see what I can learn. After all I am dead aren't I? The Toa of Water regarded her strangely but continued on with their work. Tuyet had to sit and have a look at what they were doing. It was a sight to see after all, massive balls of water floating to the sea holding a wide verity of Water Creature, some of which Tuyet had never even seen. Tuyet hadn't exercised her power like this in a very long time but she didn't doubt she could do it, after all, the Toa of Water was proud of her abilities...or what abilities she had. With a willing thrust Tuyet raised both arms to form a shield pouring all the energy that she could muster into drawing water particles together to form what she thought was a large ball of water. She opened her eyes and prepared to be amazed but only saw a ball big enough to fit two Makua. "You are not important any more, you are obsolete." "Tell me something I don't already know," but if I know one thing it's that I have some serious work to do if I want to rule. ---- Onua grinned at Nuparu. As Toa of Earth they were naturally strong, but Onua had the upper hand, he, after all, had the great Kanohi Nuva of Strength. Onua looked at Naparu but her was gone. Onua was wrapped in confusion when the revelation hit him, Mask of Stealth. "Good one brother, but we need to clear this land. Hewkii and Pohatu should be along soon and..." You are not important any more, you are obsolete. "Where'd that come from Nuparu?" They're coming...faster...deadlier then before...You won't matter. "Seriously Nuparu, stop." You won't matter when it comes. No one was there to hear Onua scream. No one will... ---- Pohatu looked slightly bemused when he arrived at the site with Hewkii. "Onua and Nuparu should have been here," he looked at the slabs of stone thrown to the side of the area, "Well, they should 'still' be here!" "Maybe they wanted us to do all the work." Pohatu trigger his powers and moved a ten tone rock, "Maybe they went to Vulcanus like Ackar asked us to?"Hewkii stifled a laugh, "Um, this job can wait. Let's go!" ---- Berix twirled a ring on his finger. It was very pretty, very expensive. He would sell it for a very good price for sure. How he found it wasn't important, it was why? Berix hadn't even seen it, but he had the urge to do something...kill someone to get it. It was just another ring. Sure it had diamonds in it and lightning bolts engraved on the sides... "You are not important any more, you are obsolete." Hearing that made Berix jump out of his skin, "Very funny Tarix." When there was no reply Berix took off towards Vulcanus. He needed answers. ---- "I keep hearing something talking, could it be the Baterra?" "Could the Sisters of the Skrall?" "Silence! I must only talk with the Toa. Everyone else can return to their seats!" The Boiled Thornax is a pub which became very popular after Maukta's defeat. It was a place where the Matoran and Agori could come after they had done a long, hard days work and drown their sorrows. "So you say you hear voices huh?" Pohatu had only known Ackar a short time put he knew that the Glatorian wanted proof, sadly Pohatu couldn't give it to him. "We could return to the site where I heard it?" "Or where I heard it on the beach?" Pohatu shot Chiara a stern look then remembered what he needed to tell Ackar, "Onua and Nuparu are missing! I know they were at the work site but they left. I thought they may have come to you?" "I haven't seen them. They probably went to play a joke on Gaaki then got their shins kicked and are limping back there as we speak. Now back to the..." "You are not important any more, you are obsolete." The Toa all lent into Ackar as he spoke the words they wanted to hear. "I know who it is... It's Mata Nui!" Chapter II: Unlimited Power A shadowy figure rose to his full height. He was fully armored from head to toe and wielded what looked like a staff with a big glowing staff. In the corner of the room was Onua and Pohatu, maskless, and bound by a strange coil of energy which was glowing much like the staff. "These masks are packed with power boss!" a second being had entered the room. Unlike the other being he had a body covered with spikes and a malevolent grin that would've given a Piraka a scare. "You can use the mask of strength for the plan, I think the this one," he said raising Nuparu's mask, "is more useful then making a void in space to change ones appearance." "You are important, they are obsolete. "It's true," he said modestly. The spiked one tapped the others shoulder, "Sir, we need help." She will come to you like metal to a magnet. ---- Tuyet was in paradise. Sure she was almost recognized by three Toa of Water: Gaaki, Gali and Hahli, but she had been able to exercise her powers to whatever extent she wished. But the real reason was she discovered the whereabouts of the golden armor. Gali was too willing to talk about such matters with a good Toa of Water. She called me sister!. Sadly the armor was on the body of the current leader of Spherus Magna...Tahu, Toa of Fire. Tuyet was surprised how hard it was to do what her 'sisters' were doing. It would seem that she had used her powers too little and would need to train. Makuta's ruined body was almost emptied of Sea Rahi (even though Tuyet had only been helping for a few hours!) She could see a great many Toa at work but Tuyet was surprised to see one particular Toa of Air at work, one she believed to be dead, lost in the stretches of Outer-Space: Lewa, Toa Nuva of Air! He had saved her and the others by casting a bubble around them...but how had they got away? One thing was for sure, he couldn't learn of her survival. Or you could kill him! It was that voice again! "Who's there?" Gaaki shot a strange look at the Toa of Water, "Are you ok?" ---- She's coming to you, like metal to a magnet! The leader nodded, "It was just you and I XPlode and we managed to get these two Toa, now we'll have help!" The being with spikes covering his body, XPlode, nodded, "If it's one of these Toa," he pointed in Onua's direction, "we could always steal the mask once we're done?" The leader nodded, "We need information and we need it fast! I don't like this Spherus Magna place. I'd rather spend a day in one of Corroder's bathrooms. What about that massive body? Such creativity. Something would've had to dent it?" "It belonged to me..." "Right," XPlode held that word with an exceptionally unenthusiastic tone, "What's your name anyway?" "Teridax..." ---- Very, Very far away The massive Hero Factory was taller then any skyscraper in MakuHero City! Through the door a receptionist guided a injured Hero up the stairs. There were training facilities and healing facilities as well. The injured Hero, Mark Surge, limped up the stairway. He had come to tell his teammates something of utmost importance. When he reached the training sphere he saw them standing there. The leader, Preston Stormer and members: Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk, William Furno and Natalie Breez. "Preston. XPlode and Von Nebula have been gone for almost two months! Thunder tried to kill me demanding for me to tell them where we had them. This is bad!" Professor Nathaniel Zib, the mission operator for Alpha Team burst through the door, "Alpha Team. We have a mission for you. You'll have to travel very far away though to get there. We've found Von Nebula and XPlode. This really isn't good." ---- Ackar drew in a few ragged breaths. Of course it had been Mata Nui's voice. Pohatu was confused, Why would Mata Nui say anything like that to us. If only the Toa knew that Teridax had bought the rivalry between him and Mata Nui to beyond the grave they would've had a completely different view. Hewkii and Pohatu stood up together, "We need to search for Onua and Nuparu. They're our friends!" The door at the front of the Boiled Thornax swung open and almost jumped out of the hinges. Tahu was standing in the doorway. "Norik, Iruini and Bomonga have finished their duties to this point in time. They can go." The Agori in the bar had their mouths wide open in amazement. The leader of Spherus Magna...here! Behind Tahu three Toa: Norik, Iruini and Bomonga, came through and approached Pohatu. Tahu had no doubt they would want to be learning more about the disappearance. Thu quickly walked towards Ackar who was now alone and sat down, "Do you really think it's Mata Nui?" Ackar nodded. It was a 'I think I'm right but I'm not sure' sort of a nod, "He said he wouldn't interfere unless it was needed. Him interfering now isn't needed, that's what gives me suspicions." Tahu sighed then looked at Ackar, "Do you remember the Sisters of the Skrall?" Ackar smiled. He was being asked something about the residence of Bara Magna, of course he knew, "Yes. I've met them once before. Very nasty psychic powers." "We need them Ackar. If we confront them with Toa Orde who, I'm sure, can match their powers with his own. We need to know who this is!" "Ok Tahu, you're the leader, you decide!" Tahu and Ackar's raised voices had gained a few looks from the customers of the bar. Orde now approached them, "The Sisters of the Skrall huh? Yeah, I'd be up for it." Tahu acknowledged Orde then returned his gaze back toe the Glatorian, "I was asking you because I want to know if you can come..." Ackar's eyes almost jumped from his eye sockets to the down in front of him, "Me?!?" "You said you've met them before. You would know what we will come up against..." ---- Tuyet pressed her ears against the wall of the Boiled Thornax. Was this true? Tahu going to the Sisters of the Skrall. It was like a hand had reached forward and given her the Golden Armor without even a fight! She would travel North of the Black Spike Mountains to find them and she would stop until she had the power to take over Spherus Magna. She may have failed with the Nui Stone but this was different, this was personal! Chapter III: Talking to the Sisters Tuyet was just realizing that the land was really rather harsh compared to anything she had encountered before. For one thing Tuyet knew she couldn't put her sword away. A few Zesk scrambled across the sandy landscape. It was a really a desolate place. Even though Mata Nui had given life back to the planet there was still one big desert, And I happen to be walking across it. Characters * Toa Chiara * Mata Nui - (Spirit) * Toa Orde * Toa Tuyet * Toa Onua * Toa Nuparu * Toa Pohatu * Toa Hewkii * Berix * Ackar * Toa Gali * Toa Hahli * Toa Gaki * Toa Lewa * XPlode * Teridax - (Spirit) * Von Nebula * Mark Surge * Preston Stormer * Jimi Stringer * Dunkan Bulk * Natalie Breez * William Furno * Toa Norik * Toa Iruini * Toa Bomonga Tuyet 1.jpg|Tuyet View 1 Tuyet 2.jpg|Tuyet View 2 Category:Stories Category:Kingdonfin's Pages Category:User:Kingdonfin